parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Harnois
Brian Harnois (born on December 6, 1976 in Milford, MA) is one of the main paranormal investigators on the new television series Haunted RI on Rhode Island PBS. He is a former investigator on Ghost Hunters and Ghost Hunters International. Brian has over 19 years and 675 investigations experience as a paranormal investigator. About Brian was born in Milford, MA to Edgar and Marie Harnois of Woonsocket, RI. He was raised in Woonsocket, RI, and now lives in Warwick, RI. Brian has 2 daughters named MacKenzie and Kylie. Paranormal Career Brian became interested in the paranormal when he was 11 years old in the year 1988 when while sleeping over his friend Josh Gravel's house, he witnessed a full body apparition walk through the room. For the next 4 years he researched and read about anything and everything paranormal he could get his hands on. At the age of 15 in 1992 he began investigating the paranormal by going to cemeteries and old mill buildings in the area of Woonsocket, RI. After 7 years of investigating by himself, he decided to join a group in the Rhode Island area. He looked on the internet for local groups and T.A.P.S. (The Atlantic Paranormal Society) popped up on his browser. He immediately emailed one of the co-founders (Jason Hawes) to see if he could possibly meet up with him to talk about joining the group. His email was met with a phone call and within a day he was meeting with Jason at Bess Eaton Donuts in Warwick, RI. He joined the group that day and by that night he was headed out with the team to investigate the Ladd School in Exeter, RI and Judge Brayton Cemetery in Warwick, RI. After 4 years in the year 2003 Jason was approached to do a new reality ghost show. After a couple of months of negotiations Brian along with the rest of the T.A.P.S. team filmed a demo for the show in the Berkshires out in Massachusetts. Only a couple of months later, Pilgrim Films started to produce the show Ghost Hunters for the SyFy Channel. Production began in June of 2004. Brian was one of the main characters on the show and appeared in the first 3 seasons of the show. He is also the originator of the catch phrase of the show "Dude,Run". - Episodes Appeared In On Ghost Hunters - - Season one (2004) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Season two (2005–2006) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Season three (2006–2007) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Specials Episodes marked "special" in the above tables are listed on SyFy.com as regular season episodes, although they do not appear to be counted as regular televised investigations because episode #601 "Alcatraz" was promoted as the "100th episode," (if the specials were counted there would be more than that). The specials are just reviews and recaps of investigations. The following list are televised Ghost Hunters events that are not counted as part of any particular season of the program. *'2005 Halloween Special' – aired October 31, 2005, TAPS went to Savannah, GA to investigate the Moon River Brewery and The Sorrel Weed House, a historic museum that conducts Savannah tours. Unlike later Halloween specials, this one was not presented live. *'The Best of Ghost Hunters' – aired May 24, 2006. Recap of the 20 best season one and two investigations. *'2006 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live''' – aired October 31, 2006 at 11PM EST. It was a six hour broadcast originating from The Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado. WWE Superstar CM Punk, (who at the time was part of ECW and now is part of RAW), joined TAPS throughout the investigation. The viewing audience was able to interact with the team via PDA/cellphone text messages."Ghost Hunters on the job this Halloween", 2006 TAPS interview at projo.com Episodes Appeared in on Ghost Hunters International Season one (2008–2009) |- References External Links * * *Brian Harnois @ Twitter Category:Paranormal investigators Category:Participants in American reality television series